The Right Choice
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: Based on the episode "Old Flame" from Connor Undercover. What if Gisela chose Joaquin instead of Connor, what was her reason, was it the right choice. What happens when Connor confronts her. One-shot.


_The Right Choice._

**Hello,**** this is my first fanfic ever. I have been reading fanfics for over a year now and finally decided to sign up. This is my first story, based on the episode Old Flame, from Connor Undercover. This story is a one-shot, I hope you guys like it.**

'Joaquin' she said.

For Connor Heath it felt as if time just stood still. She had made her choice, and it was not him. It was the guy with the ridiculous plume in his hat. How could she do that?.

He wanted to say something to her, but Gisela already departed to her room. Joaquin looked at him and smiled victorious. 'you're trough wannabe' he said and walked out of the room. Connor fell down on the couch with his hands against his face.

He sat there for like two hours, all kinds of thoughts rushing trough his head: _why did she choose him?_, _have I done something wrong_, _WHY!_. That last thought literally screamed into his head. He wanted to know why she chose plume hat over him. Connor felt a jolt of jealousy into him, but he didn't know why.

Was it because he didn't like the fact that she preferred Joaquin over him. Or? Was it because he would lose Gisela to him.

Connor would never admit it, but he was actually kind of attracted to her. He would look at her in class, and during dinnertime. Her beautiful smile came into his mind. He always denied that he had a crush on her. Tanya was his flame. But the last few weeks, he barely paid attention to her.

Connor started to doubt who he liked the most: Tanya or Gisela. He never thought he and Gisela would become a "thing", and now he knew for sure. She liked Joaquin over him, and Connor couldn't bare the pain.

Although the pain, Connor knew he had to face the fact: _he was is in love with Gisela Calicos_.

**That Night…**

Connor couldn't sleep. Not because of Ty's snoring, but because he felt a large pain in his chest. _So this how a broken heart feels _he thought. He still asked himself the question why she chose Joaquin over him.

He wanted to know. He needed to know.

He slowly raised from his bed, careful not to bump into the top bunk. He tiptoed to the door of his bedroom and silently opened it. He then tiptoed ever so silently on the gang. He stopped when he reached Gisela's room.

He hasn't spoken to her since that afternoon. He took hold of the doorknob and slowly opened the door. There she was, sitting in her chair, she looked at him. The moment she saw his face she turned hers away from him.

Connor walked into the room and closed the door. He stood still for a moment before he nervously walked to her. She still turned her face away from him. Connor didn't knew why, but he wanted to know.

'Gisela,' he said weakly 'why?' he asked desperately. But she didn't react.

That is until she finally turned her head towards him. She looked like she had been crying, her hair was a little bit messed up and her eye shadow was worn out. 'Don't look at me, I look horrible' she said and held her hands before her face.

Connor pulls her hands away from her face and looks at her 'you don't look horrible Gisela, you look beautiful' he said.

Gisela as she could cry again 'oh Connor, please you must understand. I only chose him to keep you and your family safe.'

'What are you talking about?' he asked.

'I didn't want to chose him, I chose you. But then I figured out that if I left, I could protect you from everyone whose after me. From Zatari, from those man who chased us, from everyone who wants to harm me. I can't lose your family Connor, I can't lose you' she sobbed and began lay her head on his chest.

Her words struck Connor like a bomb. He never thought she would say this to him. He didn't know what to say. He just embraced her as she cried against his chest.

'It's alright Gisela, you made the right choice to protect us' he assured her.

'No, it wasn't the right choice. It should've stuck to my original one. But I was so afraid someone would harm you I…I…just can't be without you Connor.'

Connor was at a loss of words. Here he was standing with the most wanted girl in Cordoba who was crying her heart out to him. He wanted to be there for her, to hold her, to protect her.

After several minutes the crying stopped and she looked him right in the eyes. 'Connor, I love you' she said and Connor's heart skipped a beat.

_What did she say! _He screamed into his mind. He couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She really said, _Connor I love you_. She really said it to him.

He softly laid his hand on her cheek and looked at her. 'I love you too, Gisela.'

They looked at each other. There eyes shining with love, their faces grow closer to each other. Connor nor Gisela couldn't believe that this was really happening. But it was. They pressed their heads together and their lips meet.

Connor felt the soft lips kissing him and he thought it was all just a dream. But it surely wasn't. He felt beyond happy, the kiss between the two lasted for a while before they broke apart and looked lovely at each other.

She puts her arms around his waist and says in his ear 'please stay with me' her voice was soft.

He walks her to her band and they both sit on it. He looks at Gisela and softly caresses her cheek 'always Gisela,' he said 'for now and always forever.'

They kissed again. After a few minutes of kissing she got under the covers and Connor began to lay next to her. Gisela smiled at him 'I love you Connor Heath' she said. Connor smiled back and said 'I love you too Gisela Calicos.'

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, Connor did the same shortly after. And by the end of the night they knew one thing for sure.

They made the right choice.


End file.
